A Magical Night
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: When Axl's friend asks Sue to Prom, the siblings end up having a night never to be forgotten.


**After the most recent episode of "The Middle" I really felt like I should make a oneshot because I wanted the episode to go so differently! So, here it is. A re-do, if you will, of "The Clover", completely AU!**

Axl almost couldn't process the words coming out of his friend's _stupid _mouth. When the words started to connect, and he fully allowed himself to understand and accept that his friend, _Darren_, had just asked his sister to Prom, he cringed in sheer horror.

"…and maybe if Darren and I get married, you and I will be related!"

"We're already related!"

"Double related then!"

That was Sue. That was his sister. She was so obviously full of _fail_, and Darren was just as, if not more so, dumb, so then why did Axl have such a problem with two idiots going to Prom together? They were perfect for each other! He knew this, all the kids in school knew this…but he still couldn't accept it.

In the confides of Sue's room, Axl pulled her aside, closed the door, and looked at her sternly.

"Sue, don't go with Darren, in fact, don't go to Prom at all! It's a waste of time and you're a _freshman_! You just don't belong, okay?"

"Axl! Darren is really nice, and pretty funny! I'm going to Prom with him whether you like it or not! So just butt out!"

"Butt out? Honestly Sue? How old are you?" Huffing, he waved away his previous question in favor of settling on the matter at hand. "Listen, I can't have you there embarrassing me! I'm already stuck with weird Ashley and I don't need another loser clinging to me throughout the night, drawing attention to me in a bad way!"

"That's not very nice of you Axl…weird- I mean, just plain ole Ashley is a very nice girl, and you shouldn't say such mean things about her. Also, who says I'm going to be clinging to you all night?"

"I do! It's _obvious_. You and Darren never really even talked! So why else would you go with him to Prom? You just want to hang beside your cool brother and soak up some of my reputation! I mean, I don't blame you…but it's not going to happen!" So sure of himself, Axl patted Sue's head in a pretentious matter, believing she would acknowledge this way of thinking and agree to not go.

"Wow Axl…not everything is about _you_, you know! I like Darren and will go to the Prom with him! To be with _him_! Not you. And that's final!" Moving to open the door, Sue glared at Axl in a silent want for his leave. After a moment of confusion, Axl walked out of the room.

Once in his bedroom, staring up at his ceiling, he tried to figure out why the idea of Sue doing _anything_ without concern for him bothered him so much. He himself went throughout life daily doing things without thought of Sue, so why should he expect different from her? Grumbling, he flipped over in his sheets, his face swallowed up by his pillow, his chest feeling tight.

The next day at school, when weird Ashley 'dumped' him, Axl couldn't have been happier. Then, when Sean told him that he was getting serious with Emily, and would actually go to Prom with her, he felt everything was falling apart. In a whim, he thought he could still piece everything together and salvage the night by preying on recently broken-hearted females but the night hadn't turned out at all to be what he had expected.

"The Prom's theme is called "A Magical Night", I mean _really_? How lame is this school anyway? I guess it doesn't really matter though. As long as the chicks dig it, then it's all good!" the guy standing next to Axl just looked at him with pity before focusing back on his phone.

After three failed attempts at picking up females, Axl had to admit that his plan was a big flop. He felt that he was in a twilight zone, or something, seeing as he, the Axe man! didn't have a date, but _Darren_ did, and with his sister no less!

When Darren came up to Axl, mainly to refill on punch for both him and Sue, Axl had a devilish thought enter his mind.

"Hey, Darren! You know, I'm sorry I was really tough on you earlier about the whole Sue thing…she really likes you, you know?"

"Oh yeah? When I like her too bro!"

"Yeah, just last night she was going on about getting married, and having kids, she even named them "little Darren and Sue"! I mean, not my first pick in names, but whatever works for the two of you!"

"Wait? What! I thought she knew I only asked her as a friend…she's a nice girl but that's just way too much pressure…oh man, I got to go!"

"Score!" Pleased with himself, Axl wandered along the bleachers throughout the gym, trying to scout out some lonely females. After awhile of not finding anyone, he decided standing by the girl's bathroom door is where all the tears and action would be at.

"I can't believe he dumped her at Prom like that!"

"Oh my God, I know…what a jerk!"

Perking up, Axl moved closer to the door, ready to pull the beautiful, recently single girl into his arms of comfort and finally get that hook-up he was looking for.

When the doors opened, and all he saw was Sue standing there, in her overly bright, and big dress, tears running down her cheek, his heart deflated. When she looked up to see her brother standing there, Axl knew he was the worse brother alive. He had caused this, he had caused his little sister's tears, and now both of them were trapped in this night that wasn't so magical.

Silently, Axl opened up his arms and Sue instinctively ran into them. Crying into his rented tux, he held her tightly, shame and rage overcoming him. He wanted to punch Darren but wanted to punch himself for causing all this to happen more.

"I told you not to go with him…" he whispered, but all Sue could say in response was drowned in tears.

When girls passing by to use the restroom started whispering at the two of them, Axl released his sister from his embrace and gently tugged on her hand. Pulling her along with him, he quickly walked them over to an empty classroom. Once alone, Sue started wailing out her words of confusion.

"I just don't understand Axl! We were having such a nice time! He was a really good dancer- and said I was too! But then when he went to get punch, he came back and just said that we should start dancing with other people! Just like that!"

Guilty, Axl debated whether to tell Sue of his role in her heartbreak. On the verge of spilling out the truth, Axl heard that the music had turned from its once upbeat songs to a slow dance. Watching his sister intently, he gently reached out and wiped her face to devoid it of any tears. Sniffling, Sue blinked at Axl's actions, unsure on how to respond.

"Hey, dance with me, okay?"

"Axl…?" Without another word, Axl slowly took Sue into his arms and moved her body with his. Being in such a fragile state, Sue was unable to add any of her colorful and silly dance steps to the slow dance, and instead was content with letting her brother lead them.

One step at a time, nowhere near like the show their mother forces them to watch on occasion, "Dancing with the Stars", Axl lead Sue along the classroom floor, his cheek pressed along the side of her head, his lips barely touching her ear. His breath, teasing her skin as it fell upon her neck, dried up all her tears and soon she felt as if this night truly was magical.

When the song came to an end, Axl coughed and backed away from Sue quickly. Refusing to look at her, he walked towards the classroom door, looking for an exit.

"There, now you can't cry about tonight. You got to dance to a slow song, so don't cry anymore, okay?"

Silent at first, Sue then nodded in understanding. Moving to stand beside him, Axl met her gaze and widened his eyes when he saw how she was watching him.

"Sue…"

Closing the gap between them, just barely missing his lips, Sue kissed his cheek in silent thanks before leaving the classroom. "Drive us home?"

Nodding, Axl ran to catch up with his sister, eager to get back home, and away from everyone but Sue.

**Short, and completely unrealistic, but hey! This is what I wanted to happen when I watch the episode, haha! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
